


brave in the moonlight

by One_Gay_More



Series: Architect AU [3]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Office Sex, Oh no here we go again, Smut, oh yes they did, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: “Greene, if you’re here this late then I’m in trouble,” Emma said.Even though she knew the excuse that brought her to the office was laughingly thin Alyssa didn’t care. It had been over a month since they’d last encountered each other and Alyssa felt like she’d exercised an adequate amount of self-restraint before tonight.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: Architect AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755508
Kudos: 45





	brave in the moonlight

“Nolan.”

Emma looked up from her drafting table to Alyssa, who was standing just outside the door to the architect’s office, then glanced over at the clock that sat on her other desk. Alyssa couldn’t think of a time she’d seen Emma use that desk for work. Its only purpose, it seemed, was to serve as another surface to clutter. 

“Greene, if you’re here this late then I’m in trouble,” Emma said.

Alyssa snorted and held up some papers. “Do you even care how many extra hours I bill your partners when _you_ suddenly have a change of heart?”

Even though she knew the excuse that brought her to the office, under the pretense of scolding Emma, was laughingly thin, Alyssa didn’t care. It had been over a month since they’d last encountered each other and Alyssa felt like she’d exercised an adequate amount of self-restraint before tonight.

Emma remained silent, so Alyssa took a step in, letting Emma know that she was expecting some sort of response. Emma watched Alyssa enter and hazel eyes met brown ones, locked onto each other for a charged second before Alyssa had to look away.

When Emma finally spoke all she said was, “I do.” Instead of offering further explanation or an apology she turned her attention to the sleeves of her button down and began to roll one up from its loose cuff. 

It was hypnotic - if Alyssa would admit to herself - watching Emma’s fingers curl around the fabric as she folded it over until it reached the top of her forearm. She repeated the action on the other sleeve and Alyssa’s mind went blank. No, that wasn’t the complete truth. Her mind was emptied of all thoughts except... except for the memory of Emma’s strong arms around her, and hands that had been insistent yet gentle with their touch. 

As though suddenly remembering the excuse that brought her here, Alyssa tossed the papers onto Emma’s desk. “Would you please, in future, run changes by me? The whole point of retaining counsel is so you can go on your crazy architect dreams while making sure everyone’s protected.” She pointed at the papers. “ _Especially_ your pro bono clients.”

There was a pause before Emma said, “I know.” Her tone was annoyingly neutral but her eyes, when they caught Alyssa’s again, held so much softness.

Alyssa shook her head as she walked past Emma, towards the door. “You are so frustrating,” she muttered.

A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. The touch froze her in mid step. Emma’s warm fingers felt like fire on her cool skin. Alyssa tugged lightly to release herself from the woman’s grip and spun around to regard Emma again.

“I meant to call,” Emma said, raking a hand over her hair. It didn’t look like it was the first time she’d done it that day either. “But I got distracted by everything that was going on at the site. And... I just forgot.”

Disappointment pricked at Alyssa’s chest when she realized Emma was talking about work. But it didn’t matter, did it? Emma had stopped her when she tried to leave. They both knew what it meant when Alyssa showed up at the architect’s office after hours like this. Unless... 

Fuck it.

With a few quick strides, Alyssa was at the door again. She shut it and leaned against the frame, her hands behind her back. Her fingers found the lever on the door and the sound of the deadbolt catching rang out like a clang of a bell in the quiet. 

For the first time since Alyssa showed up, and as though she’d been given permission, Emma’s face relaxed. She even smiled with an openness that made her eyes twinkle. 

And it made Alyssa weak. She approached Emma, her slow steps masking uncertainty as confidence. They stood close enough that she could feel Emma’s breath against her own skin. Her eyes drifted down to the cuffed sleeves. 

Alyssa reached out and placed her hand on Emma's arm, giving in to her desire to touch the other woman, and felt goosebumps forming along skin that passed underneath her fingers. She liked that. Alyssa really liked that she could do that to Emma and a thrill snaked through her own body.

They both surrendered to the inevitability of their kiss, both leaning in at the same time, both letting out a little sigh when their lips grazed. Alyssa wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, pulling her close. She secretly indulged in the warm feeling she got thinking about how well their bodies fit against each other. 

“You know what you said about my pro bono clients?” Emma suddenly asked, non sequitur.

Alyssa teared away from their kissing. “I swear, Nolan, if you're trying to make some sexual innuendo…-oh!” 

When Alyssa had moved Emma took the opportunity to press her lips onto a particularly sensitive spot on Alyssa’s neck. 

“The thought never crossed my mind. Not once...,” Emma said solemnly. She sucked on Alyssa’s pulse point before moving on to search for other spots that drove Alyssa crazy. “Maybe three or four times,” she mumbled.

A laugh escaped Alyssa despite herself.

Emma chuckled as well and pulled Alyssa close again, and they fell into another kiss. One of Emma’s hands traveled down to slide just under the hem of Alyssa’s skirt. Alyssa appreciated the boldness and rewarded Emma with a swipe of her tongue against the blonde’s lips and then kissing her harder. She felt Emma’s hand inch up until suddenly, the kissing stopped again. This time it was Emma who pulled away. 

The hand underneath Alyssa’s clothing was massaging bare flesh when the realization seemed to hit Emma - Alyssa was not wearing any underwear. 

Her eyes were dark as they searched Alyssa’s face for confirmation. “You don’t- You’re... ” she stuttered, trying unsuccessfully to form a coherent thought, or a complete sentence. “I uh, assume this is…” 

“Assume anything you like.” Alyssa’s voice was suddenly transformed, shimmery and smooth as quicksilver. She started to kiss up Emma’s jawline. “As long as you can do what you did the last time.”

“Maybe I ca– gahh!” Emma’s knees buckled when Alyssa nipped on her earlobe. 

“What was that?” Alyssa whispered into Emma’s ear.

Emma swallowed. “Maybe I can do even better,” she rasped.

Alyssa looked around and behind her. With a sweep of her hand she sent everything flying off the surface of the desk, including the legal documents she had brought. She then hopped on to the desk, crossing her legs at her ankles and fixed a demure look on her face. “Show me?”

Emma frowned. “That’s my desk. You just–”

Alyssa growled her annoyance at Emma’s obtuseness and grabbed her by her shirt, yanking her back to restart their makeout. She captured Emma’s bottom lip with her teeth to nibble and suck on it, hoping to refocus Emma to what’s important.

Their hands jostled as they tried to unbutton each other’s top. Then, realizing it was stupidly easier to achieve her objective the other way, Alyssa hooked fingers onto the waist of Emma’s pants. “Can I?” she asked in a whisper.

“Yes.”

With that, the button and zipper on Emma’s pants were deftly undone. But Alyssa surprised Emma by reaching up and removing the blonde’s glasses, and gently placing it at the far end of the desk. No more accidents like the last time. 

Alyssa took her time undressing Emma, caressing every inch of skin that was laid bare for her. When she slid Emma’s bra off Alyssa stopped to just look. Her eyes wandered over soft, pale skin and she unconsciously licked her own lips imagining what it would feel like if they were in bed, with her on top of Emma, and being able to run her tongue all over her body. 

She suddenly needed and wanted to feel all of Emma, needed Emma closer. Alyssa unceremoniously pulled both pants and underwear down past Emma’s hips, letting it pool at her ankles. She paused to consider having Emma step out of them but decided she wasn’t going to need that much range of movement. 

Alyssa wrapped her legs around the blonde to bring Emma in even closer. Her hands went over every part of Emma she could reach. She pressed firm fingers over Emma’s back, feeling the knots in the muscles there and then moving her hands to rest on Emma’s ribcage. 

Allowing her carnal urges to take over Alyssa cupped Emma’s breasts, their weight in her hands making her mouth water. She watched Emma's face as she kneaded the flesh and brushed her thumbs ever so lightly over rosy peaks.

Emma closed her eyes and whimpered her delight. She leaned into Alyssa’s touch and sighed. “That feels good. You make me feel good.”

She wasn’t expecting it, so it caught Alyssa off-guard; the way her heart fluttered when Emma expressed her pleasure. She wanted this feeling to last a little longer, wanted her heart to flip and flop over and over again from Emma’s praise. She wanted to make Emma come. The very thought of it made her breathless.

Alyssa lay kisses over Emma’s chest, tasting the saltiness on the gentle slope of Emma’s breasts until she brought her aching lips to a nipple and took it in her mouth. She gave equal attention to the other nipple, catching it between her thumb and finger, rolling and tugging at it.

The sensations caused Emma to reflexively reach up and wound her fingers into Alyssa’s hair. Each time Alyssa flicked her tongue over the sensitive tip Emma let out sounds that were somewhere between a hiss and a groan. Alyssa was in love with the way Emma’s voice changed, it was low and charged with passion. And the way Emma’s hand was gripping and pulling on Alyssa’s hair sent shivers down her spine. 

Emma’s reactions hit Alyssa’s senses like pulses of energy; they flashed and travelled down, concentrating into a glowing ember of excitement between her legs, making her wet with anticipation.

Teasing was never in Alyssa’s plan. So she kissed her way up from Emma’s chest while her hand went the opposite way. Her fingers wandered lower and lower, drawing random spirals over Emma’s stomach before grazing through soft curls of hair and finding the blonde already soaked. 

Emma cried out at the contact. Her legs parted for Alyssa’s searching hand. Without pause or hesitation, Alyssa slipped a finger between her folds, finding and circling Emma’s clit, changing her tempo and the pressure of her touch. 

She knew she was doing something right when she heard a keening whimper from Emma, who had buried her face into the crook of Alyssa’s neck. “Wait,” Emma gasped, breath hot on Alyssa’s skin. “Do that again.”

“Like this?”

“ _Yesss_.”

Alyssa revelled in the feel of silky wetness as she flicked at the sensitive nub, focussing on the spot that was making Emma a quivering mess. 

As Alyssa’s fingers took her closer and closer to the edge Emma slammed her hands down on either side of the brunette, her palms flat on the desk to keep herself upright as she rocked her body against Alyssa’s determined strokes. 

An image suddenly flashed in Alyssa’s mind. One of Emma making the same movements but with Alyssa underneath her, hands pinned over her head and her body arching up to feel their bodies meeting. It sent a piercing shock of arousal to her core. 

At that exact same moment, Emma began to moan, “Close. I’m...f-fuck!”

Close, it turned out, was right now. Emma’s entire being stiffened before her orgasm ripped through her, catching them both by surprise, and causing her body to pitch into Alyssa’s. 

Alyssa couldn’t tell how long they stood like that, her holding on to a shaking Emma who still had her hands planted onto the desk, barely keeping herself up as she recovered from the spasms that overtook her body. 

Emma was making small contented noises, humming and sighing as she nuzzled Alyssa’s hair. 

“That was…” Alyssa started to say. Hot? Satisfying? Beautiful? Alyssa wasn’t sure she had the words to describe how it felt.

“You just _do things_ to me,” Emma said with wonder in her voice as she pulled away, and Alyssa immediately felt the chill of the room when their contact broke. Emma started to stumble backwards while attempting to pull her pants back on. “Don’t wanna trip over them when, um...” Emma trailed off. She stood back up, pants still undone, mesmerized by the woman sitting on her desk.

Alyssa had leaned back with her hands resting on the desk, meeting Emma’s stare and catching the flash of desire in her eyes. She willed herself to keep breathing while Emma drank in the sight of her - blouse undone and her skirt hitched up to immodest heights.

Wordlessly, Emma came up to Alyssa and placed her hands on her face, cupping them as though she was cradling something fragile. Alyssa’s eyes fluttered close when Emma’s thumbs brushed across her cheeks. They kissed again, light pecks, as if discovering each other for the first time. Emma swiped her tongue over Alyssa’s lip like a question. Alyssa responded by parting her lips and the entire world shrank down to a tiny space where the only thing to exist was the delicious explorations of each other’s mouths. 

Emma’s hands dropped to Alyssa’s opened top and slid the blouse off her shoulders before reaching back to undo the clasp of her bra. Everywhere Emma touched Alyssa felt like she was on fire. 

“Is this still okay?” Emma asked.

Alyssa took one of Emma’s hands and placed a delicate kiss on the inside of her wrist. “Yes,” she said evenly. “Now, please, fuck me.” 

Emma looked down and rested her hands on Alyssa’s legs. She slid them upwards, hiking the skirt up even farther. Alyssa took in a sharp breath as Emma sank to her knees in front of her. Her centre throbbed with desire when she realized what Emma was about to do.

By the time Emma’s mouth made contact with Alyssa, she was ready to explode into a thousand, a million tiny pieces. When Emma’s hand joined in, Alyssa grabbed blindly at a handful of Emma’s hair, but with restraint, as if trying to maintain some form of grace even as her hips lifted greedily towards Emma’s mouth. 

Emma drew her fingers, slicked with Alyssa's wetness, over the brunette's inner thigh and nudged her legs wider apart. Her tongue found Alyssa's clit, swirling around the bundle of nerves, stimulating it to hardness while her fingers dipped down to Alyssa’s entrance before plunging into her. She fucked Alyssa torturously slow, curling her fingers upwards against Alyssa’s inner walls as she pulled out before sliding back in. 

“Oh... god!” Alyssa let out a choked gasp.

She reached for Emma and tried to tug her up. Emma got the hint and was barely on her feet again before Alyssa brought her in for a hungry kiss. Alyssa tasted herself on Emma and the intimacy of the act stoked the heat that had been building in her groin.

She threw a leg around Emma again, needing their bodies pressed together with Emma’s hand caught between them, driving Alyssa crazy. 

Emma’s thumb brushed against Alyssa’s swollen hood, drawing slow excruciating circles while her fingers kept thrusting deep into her, just the way Alyssa liked it.

“Please... don’t stop.” Alyssa’s voice was unrecognizable even to herself. Begging was not beyond her.

Emma kissed her way up Alyssa’s neck. “Baby, I’m not gonna,” she growled.

Almost to the cliff, the term of endearment hot in her ear sent that prickle of heat at her center bursting through her body like a star going supernova. Alyssa squeezed her eyes shut so tight she could see sparks behind her lids. She rode out the sensation, stifling screams that built in the back of her throat from having Emma fuck her until she literally saw stars. Because - even though it was late and the small architecture firm was deserted - Alyssa couldn’t bring herself to scream Emma’s name the way she really wanted to.

In the throes of pleasure Alyssa felt more than heard Emma mumble things against her skin. “... god, I...-lyss.” 

Maybe it was her orgasm-wracked mind, maybe it was wishful thinking, but she thought her name had been on Emma’s lips. And the thought caused her to clench around Emma’s fingers one last time.

  
The two women were quiet. No words were exchanged as they tried to clean up as best as they could. 

“I won’t forget next time.” They had almost all their clothes back on when Emma broke the silence. Even though she was addressing Alyssa, Emma was faced in the opposite direction, as though suddenly bashful.

“What?” 

“Next time I have a um... change of heart with my project,” Emma said, still with her back to her, studiously buttoning up her shirt, “So you don’t have to work late like me.”

Alyssa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that when she left tonight she would have to work at convincing herself that this was a good thing - that it was good enough of a thing.

“Hey.” Alyssa’s eyes snapped open. Emma had turned around. She placed a hand on Alyssa’s arm. “Everything okay?”

The tenderness in Emma’s voice, the way she looked - with mussed hair and untucked shirt, it was a combination that threatened to crack open Alyssa’s already fragile facade.

Choosing to misunderstand Emma’s meaning, Alyssa forced herself to nod. “My car’s right outside." She felt Emma’s eyes on her as she unlocked the door but she couldn’t look back. “Go home, Nolan. There’s always going to be more nights of mine for you to ruin.”

“Promise?”

  
  
  
  



End file.
